The Sparrow and the Skylark
by aris45321
Summary: Eep! Someone just as scary as Hibari has appeared. Yep, there goes Tsuna running for his life again. His life was already difficult with Hibari looming over him but now he has to deal with Kujo Suzume, another prefect. Poor Tsuna... HibariXOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"**Usually the one who needs love the most is the cold, stubborn guy in the corner that says, 'I'm perfectly fine'." – Me**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Get up, herbivore." It was a daily routine for Hibari to come into the committee room wanting to take a nap on his couch and finding a certain herbivore napping peacefully on **his** couch. After hitting the poor girl on the head with one of his tonfas to wake her up; he'd force her to do rounds around the school, relieving him of his duty for that day.

"Meanie," the girl grumbled as she swung her legs off the couch and stood up. Hibari pushed her slightly to the side, allowing him enough room to settle down on the couch.

"Don't disturb me or else I'll bite you to death." Hibari glared at her.

The girl would then fight back with a glare of her own but it would quickly be diminished when Hibari swings one of his tonfa at her head again. Growling in pain as well as being threatened with another "I'll bite you to death if you disturb me," threat, the girl could only leave the committee room with displeasure evident on her face and finish the rounds Hibari left her to do.

After finishing those rounds, the girl would return to the committee room, not bothering to be quiet when opening the door or walking in. If those noises didn't wake Hibari up then she would settle in front of the desk and finish some leftover paperwork. Such a good underling she was to Hibari, taking care of everything while he slept and not even getting a simple "thank you" in return. And soon enough, at the exact timing, Hibari would wake up right when the girl finishes the paperwork. With a simple "I'm done, let's go home" from the girl, Hibari yawns and gets off the couch and the two of them would walk home together.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Name: Kujo Suzume

Age: 13 (later 14, same grade as Tsuna)

Someone just as scary as Hibari has appeared…


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"**A typical day is when you don't make it interesting for yourself" – Me (eh, there probably is a quote out there like this one)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Another typical day. Suzume sat at the committee desk signing away papers while Hibari napped on the couch. She let out a sigh as she placed the last paper on top of the neat pile. Boom! Suzume couldn't help but widen her eyes as the loud sound caused the windows to rattle and a bright light to engulf the room. Once the rattling stopped and the bright light disappeared she found the neat pile she had organized perfectly was now a heap of scattered paper. Growling in aggravation, she stomped towards the school's rooftop with a deadly intent to make whoever caused the explosion pay.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"So close." Tsuna breathed in and out deeply.

"Nice job, Juudaime." Gokudera smiled as his eyes sparkled with inspiration.

"What a fun game," Yamamoto simply laughed in delight completely oblivious to the danger that could've erupted from this "silly game".

"Oh, would you guys mind explaining to me what that explosion was? Consider you guys lucky that Kyo-chan didn't wake up from his nap or else he might not go easy on you guys like I do." Suzume smirked at the three students of Namimori as she drew her katana.

"Stand back Juudaime, I'll handle this." Gokudera drew out his dynamites.

"Silly toys won't work on me," there was a flash from the sun reflecting off Suzume's katana and when she sheathed her katana back into its case the hurricane bomber's dynamites laid on the ground sliced in half. Suzume glanced at her watch noticing lunch time was almost over. "I won't tell Kyo-chan if you don't tell him that I let you guys go." She then proposed.

"Haha Kujo-chan, you're so nice." Yamamoto chuckled at her.

"Silly Yamamoto-kun, you're so dense." Suzume glared at the boy and rested her katana on his shoulders so it was inches away from his neck.

"Eee!" Tsuna squeaked.

"Oi, get that away from him stupid woman." Gokudera growled.

"You always like scaring people don't you Kujo-chan?" Yamamoto chuckled once again and pushed the katana away with his finger casually.

Suzume let out a small scoff before sheathing her katana again. "You should head off to class before Kyo-chan finds you guys crowding." With that, Suzume slipped her sword back into its cuff and swung it over her shoulder before heading back to the committee room.

"Who's Kyo-chan?" Tsuna turned towards Yamamoto who seemed to know Kujo-chan well.

"Hibari."

"Hibari?" Tsuna screeched, clutching his head in disbelief. "What?"

"No-good Tsuna, you should convince her to join your family. It'll be good if she was on our side rather than being enemies with her. Plus, since she is acquaintances with Hibari it'll technically put him on your side too." Reborn popped out of nowhere, scaring poor Tsuna.

"Just hearing Hibari-san's name makes me scared!" Tsuna exclaimed as he shook his head side to side frantically.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Gah, it's Hibari-san!"

"I'll bite you to death."


End file.
